Só pode ser amor
by Chi-chan111
Summary: Quem diria que um dia isso iria acontecer e porque? A única resposta é o amor, resposta pela qual Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy irão descobrir.
1. Hogwarts Express

Hermione estava acenando e sorrindo para os pais, no dia primeiro de setembro, com todos os seus livros e seu gato, Bichento. Subiu no Expresso de Hogwarts, seria o seu último ano e se esforçaria, como sempre, para ter uma boa formatura. Ela já estaria formada mas com a ressurreição do Lorde das Trevas, todos os alunos tiveram que repetir o ano. Mas a guerra acabou, passaria um ano totalmente normal e sem perigos. Eram onze horas em ponto, o trem começara a andar, entrou na cabine junto de seus amigos, Harry, Rony, Gina, Luna e Neville.

-Sabe, depois de toda essa guerra, eu e a Cho podemos finalmente ficar juntos, sempre gostei dela- disse Rony

-Legal, que bom que você vai tomar uma decisão Rony, já estava na hora

-Ah cala a boca Gina!- falou Rony, ficando vermelho até a ponta das orelhas

Neville ficou avermelhado quando notou que Luna pegou sua mão, os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo enquanto Harry e Gina trocavam um beijo.

Hermione nem estava prestando atenção na conversa, só estava pensando como seria o novo ano em Hogwarts olhando através da janela, distraída, "só quero que esse ano além de diferente, seja bem produtivo" pensou a garota.

-E você Hermione?

-Eu o que?-perguntou rapidamente

-O que você quer comer?-perguntou Rony, impaciente

-Ãhn... um sapo de chocolate e uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores

Depois de todos comerem, estavam relembrando tudo o que fizeram com a Armada de Dumbledore, Rony ficara vermelho ao ouvir o nome da Cho Chang. Mas Hermione não, levantou-se e foi se trocar, já estavam perto de Hogwarts. Voltando à cabine, percebeu que Draco Malfoy estava sozinho, sem nenhum sonserino por perto e ouvira Pansy Parkinson dizer que ninguém gosta mais do Draco, pois a família Malfoy está quase toda em Azkaban. "Eu nunca gostei dele, mas coitado, ser abandonado pelos amigos deve ser horrível". Hermione teve um impulso de abrir a porta e falar com Malfoy mas não o fez, seria estranho demais.

Quando voltou para sua cabine, percebeu que Neville e Luna foram falar a sós em outro lugar e Rony estava sentado ao lado de Cho Chang!

Não queria atrapalhar o "encontro duplo", então procurou por uma cabine vazia. Não achou nenhuma com menos de três pessoas. Foi mais para o fundo e entrou em uma cabine que estava vazia. "Pelo menos posso ler um livro tranquila", mas de repente foi interrompida:

-O que está fazendo aqui Granger?-perguntou Draco Malfoy

-Ah, oi Malfoy, estou lendo, é óbvio

-Bom, não me surpreende-respondeu com ar irônico- mas o problema é que essa cabine é minha, o que foi, brigou com os amiguinhos?

-Não, só não quero atrapalhar, e... –parou um minuto- não é da sua conta o que eu faço ou não com meus amigos Malfoy

-Claro, mas eu não quero dividir a cabine com você sua sang...-Malfoy parou, esse negócio de sangue-ruim não importava mais, pois o Lord das Trevas caíra

-Sang...?-perguntou Hermione

-Nada não Granger, aliás pode ficar, não importa

Hermione ficara chocada, não era a atitude mais gentil que ouvira mas Draco Malfoy fazer isso era épico.

-Hum, ok-respondeu preocupada

Por um tempo observou Draco, até que ele era bem atraente, olhos azuis acinzentados, seu cabelo loiro alinhado com o gel, como sempre, mas não podia pensar em certas coisas, pois o sonserino era seu inimigo desde que entrara em Hogwarts.

Quando o trem parou, Herrmione saiu em disparada antes de saberem que ficara durante vinte minutos em uma cabine sozinha com Malfoy.

"Pelo menos me deixou em paz, a Granger", pensou Draco, ao ver ela sair correndo.


	2. Hogwarts

Quando entraram em Hogwarts, sentaram-se todos nas mesas das casas, a da Grifinória era do lado da mesa da Sonserina, que ficava no meio, depois vinha Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa.

-Silêncio!-gritou a professora Mc Gonagall

Depois que o professor Dumbledore morrera, a Mc Gonagall tornara-se a nova diretora de Hogwarts, além de ser a diretora da casa da Grifinória.

-Primeiro quero dar as boas vindas aos alunos novos e bom retorno aos outros, que seja um ótimo ano para todos vocês. Que começe a Seleção.

O Chapéu Seletor começou a falar, mas Hermione estava distraída, pensando em como seria horrível ser traída pelos amigos.

-Leslie Lowell!-chamou a diretora

-Hmmm... destemida e corajosa, acho que você se daria bem na... Grifinória!-anunciou o Chapéu

Toda a mesa da Grifinória explodiu em gritos de comemoração e aplausos, o que fez Hermione acordar e se levantar também

-Matthew Firkenstan

-Lufa-Lufa!

-Louise Dillan!

-Corvinal!

-Daniel Cowsell

-Lufa-Lufa!

-Jeff Corwin!

-Sonserina!

-Mary Kirst!

-Grifinória!

E mais aplausos e gritos inundaram o Salão Principal nos próximos trinta minutos. Hermione estava com muita fome e mal esperava para comer.

-Que se inicie o banquete!-anunciou a professora Mc Gonagall

Frango, carne, verduras, suco de abóbora e cerveja amanteigada surgiram na mesa, todos comeram satisfazendo a fome por uma longa hora.

Quando Hermione terminou, recebeu os horários das aulas e foi direto tomar um banho. Gina tinha ficado no salão comunal da Grifinória com Harry e Rony deve estar tentando falar com a Cho Chang. Hermione riu ao imaginar a cena. Deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, tentando adormecer, mas estava sem sono, ainda estava pensando na situação do Malfoy, "Coitado", pensou.


	3. Aroma de rosas

Draco via-se acordado, olhando para a janela de seu quarto, distraído com os pingos da chuva que caíam sobre o vidro. "Acho que antes das aulas começarem, vou falar com a professora Mc Gonagall para explicar a minha infeliz situação", pensou o menino. Em seguida levantou-se, tomou banho, desceu para tomar café e se dirigiu para a sala da diretora.

Enquanto isso, Hermione foi acordada com um grito de alegria e muitos pulos em sua cama.

-Acorda, acorda, acorda, acorde menina eu preciso urgentemente falar com você! Vê se levanta logo mulher, é importante!- pelo jeito era sua melhor amiga, Gina Weasley

-O que foi?-respondeu Hermione mal-humorada e no meio de um longo bocejo

-Adivinha! O Rony conseguiu falar com a Cho ontem e eles vão se encontrar depois do almoço na frente do lago! Não é maravilhoso? Não é romântico? – disse Gina, alegre

-Mas que notícia boa! – respondeu Hermione, com um falso ânimo- algo mais?

-Sim...- Gina olhou tristemente para o chão- Jorge disse que não consegue criar produtos direito desde a morte de Fred, as vendas caíram, mas ele não sabe o que fazer e talvez ele vai fechar a loja- avisou Gina com uma lágrima caindo pelo rosto.

-Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que tudo vai dar certo- animou-a Hermione

-Tá legal! Vou encontrar o Harry, nos vemos depois

-Tá

Hermione tomou um banho quente e vestiu-se, ajeitou os cabelos e foi para o Salão Principal tomar café. Consultou o horário. A primeira aula seria poções, com a Sonserina. Enquanto a aula não começava foi para a biblioteca, estudar um pouco para Runas antigas.

"Qual seria a senha desse troço?" perguntou-se Draco

-Professora Mc Gonagall?-arriscou, ninguém respondeu

Nesse instante a gárgula de pedra girou e apareceu a escada que levava para o escritório da diretora. Sem hesitar subiu escada acima, até encontrar a porta.

-Pode entrar

-Olá professora Mc Gonagall

-Olá Draco, para qual razão a sua inesperada visita?

Antes que o sonserino respondesse, o quadro onde se encontrava o antigo diretor começou a falar:

-Professora Minerva, acredito que Draco Malfoy não veio para uma simples visita, mas sim, explicar-lhe algo pessoal

-Olá professor Dumbledore- Malfoy nunca gostara muito do diretor, mas não negava de que era impressionante o jeito que ele sabia das coisas- professora, vim lhe contar que todos os meus amigos me abandonaram, porque meu pai e minha mãe foram para Azkaban e acabei ficando sem ninguém, descobri que eles tinham segundas intenções e nenhum deles era um verdadeiro amigo; estou completamente só.

-Draco, sente-se

O loiro sentou-se numa cadeira próxima à mesa.

-Não sei o que posso fazer, mas daqui à alguns dias irei anunciar uma atividade que os alunos do do quinto, do sexto e do sétimo ano irão fazer, precisarei de alguns organizadores, você será escolhido, como me aconselhou o professor Dumbledore, assim você poderia fazer novas amizades com pessoas diferentes, veremos se você consegue se enturmar de novo- avisou a diretora

Draco ficou pensativo, olhando para o tapete, é verdade, seria uma boa oportunidade para ele, mas quem a professora escolheria mais? Que tipo de atividade seria?"

-Muito obrigado professores, tenham um bom dia- falou Draco, saindo às pressas. "Acho que estou atrasado para a aula". E estava. A aula já tinha começado. "Aula de poções com a Grifinória". E seguiu direto para as masmorras, a sala de poções.

-Acalmem-se todos, vou começar a fazer a chamada- gritou o professor de poções, Horácio Slughorn

Draco entrou antes que o professor reparasse no seu atraso. Conseguiu uma bancada vazia, o problema é que ficava atrás do menino que ele odiava. "Potter, Weasley e Granger, ótimo, onde eu fui me enfiar!"

Enquanto o professor falava, Draco ficou distraído ao reparar na elegância da Granger ao levantar e pedir uma informação ao professor. Quando voltou, sentiu um leve aroma de rosas no ar. "Não posso me sentir atraído pela Granger! Ela é amiga do Potter e do Weasley!" sentiu seu rosto corar.

Entregou sua poção para o professor e foi para a aula de transfiguração com a Lufa-Lufa. "Que tédio", pensou o sonserino.


	4. Par com Malfoy? Que desastre! Ou não?

Hermione foi, como todos os outros alunos do sexto e do sétimo ano, para o Salão Principal, onde a professora Mc Gonagall anunciou:

-Alunos! Quero que saibam que iremos organizar um baile na escola para os alunos do sexto e do sétimo ano! Como sabem todos, o Lord das Trevas caiu, então comemoramos a sua ida com esse baile para os adolescentes. Para o resto, iremos fazer outra festa antes do Natal, para os pequenos se enturmarem mais. Eu precisarei de dois organizadores para decidir a decoração do baile. Estes dois obrigatoriamente deverão formar um par para o baile, assim de vez em quando, os dois irão fazer uma ronda para ver se está tudo bem no meio do baile. O traje deve ser à rigor. Vocês receberão o convite com mais detalhes mais tarde, em seus dormitórios. Agora irei escolher os dois organizadores. Um deles será Draco Malfoy, da Sonserina.

"Quem será a menina que vai fazer par com ele?" pensou Hermione.

-A outra deve ser uma menina, para poder fazer o par- a diretora parou para pensar um minuto- e esta menina será Hermione Granger, da Grifinória, boa noite alunos!

"Mas que ótimo, vou fazer par com a Granger! Faça-me o favor!" pensou Draco

Enquanto isso, no Salão comunal da Grifinória:

-Eu não acredito que vou ser obrigada a dançar com o Malfoy!-explodiu Hermione

-Eu concordo, isso não é nada justo, você que deveria escolher o par!-disse Gina

-Olha, eu também achei uma péssima ideia e estou sem palavras, a Mc Gonagall sabe que todos nós odiamos o Malfoy!-gritou Rony

-É verdade, mas mesmo assim ela pôs vocês dois juntos, deve ter sido ideia de Dumbledore- disse Harry

-Seja lá quem foi eu não sei o que fazer! Fazer par com Malfoy! Essa eu não esperava, principalmente da professora Mc Gonagall!- gritou Hermione- acho que vou dormir para acalmar as ideias, para variar.

Draco ficou acordado a noite inteira, pensativo. "Até que não é tão ruim quanto parece, fazer dupla com a Granger, já que é a única pessoa que não me xingou no trem." Draco não podia pensar nisso! Odiava a menina! E finalmente, adormeceu.

Na sala de História da magia, adormecera, pelo pouco que dormira, parecia justo para ele dar uma soneca enquanto o professor Binns revisava o conteúdo sobre a Revolta dos anões.

Acordou com um menino da Corvinal caindo em cima dele, na saída.

-Desculpa cara-disse sem pensar direito, um aluno que parecia ser um tal de Cedric Houy.

Draco murmurou alguma coisa e seguiu direto para a aula de herbologia com a Lufa-Lufa, mas no caminho, viu a Grifinória sair da estufa, seguida da Lufa-Lufa, indo para a aula com a Sonserina. Quando viu Hermione, parou para pensar: "essa menina vai ser o meu par? A sabe-tudo-Granger? Droga."

Antes que ele entrasse na estufa, Hermione veio em sua direção:

-Malfoy, precisamos organizar o baile, me encontre às sete no Salão Principal- disse ela, indo embora

Draco não estava muito animado com a ideia, mas não queria brigar com Granger, ficaria completamente sozinho, sem ninguém pra conversar, nem mesmo sobre o baile. "Claro, como quiser, Granger" pensou o garoto com uma cara de que estava prestes a zoar alguém.

Depois do almoço, Draco foi direto trocar de roupa e pegou sua vassoura, iria fazer o teste para entrar no time de quadribol. Mesmo com ninguém querendo ele no time, não podiam negar que fora o melhor apanhador da Sonserina, e por isso, conseguiu entrar no grupo. O treino já começara, deve ter esperado uns dois minutos parado, tentando avistar o pomo, aí um balaço veio em sua direção e Malfoy desviou. "Essa foi por pouco" pensou. Os batedores estavam no meio do campo, rebatendo os balaços. De repente, uma pequena bolinha dourada passou do lado de sua orelha, quando Draco se virou, o pomo de ouro já estava indo longe. Tentou apanhá-lo o mais rápido possível, quando conseguiu, o treino havia acabado, já estavam guardando as bolas. "Estou fora de forma, tenho que treinar mais". Voltou para o seu dormitório e tomou um banho. "Tenho uma hora para fazer a lição de poções antes de me encontrar com a Granger", então foi para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Achou uma mesa vazia e começou seu trabalho de uma página sobre a poção polissuco, pegou uma pena, tinteiro e uma folha de pergaminho. Terminou às sete e quinze. "Estou atrasado, a Granger vai entender". Quando chegou no Salão Principal, Hermione o estava esperando sentada na mesa da Grifinória.

-Desculpe, eu estava fazendo um trabalho.

-Tudo bem Malfoy- respondeu a garota- como não somos da mesma casa, não podemos ir no salão comunal e não podemos ficar aqui. Então eu pensei em ir para a Sala Precisa.

-Tá bom vamos.

"Já vi que ele não vai se esforçar tanto, mas não posso brigar com ele, afinal, é o meu par para o baile" pensou Hermione. Os dois seguiram para o quinto andar, e procuraram pela Sala.

-Nós devemos pensar que precisamos da Sala para organizar o baile, se não ela não vai se revelar- alertou Hermione

-Eu sei Granger

A Sala Precisa se revelou e os dois entraram. As paredes eram claras, havias tochas perto da grande mesa centralizada na sala, e em cima dela, alguns pergaminhos, penas e tinteiros.

-Vamos começar então, podemos escrever sobre ideias para a decoração, então vamos tentar escrever uns dois pergaminhos- disse Hermione

-Dois? Granger você está louca? É muita coisa para uma hora e meia, para você é muito fácil falar!

-Malfoy, faça um se quiser mas se concentre no baile!-gritou Hermione, com muita raiva.

"Não sei porque sempre perco a paciência com o Malfoy" pensou a garota.

Eles sentaram-se um na frente do outro e começaram a trabalhar. Por um tempo só escutavam-se os ruídos das penas arranhando as folhas de pergaminho que ocupavam a mesa. Depois de meia hora Malfoy já estava com sono.

- Granger, o que você já fez?

O garoto espantou-se ao ver o pergaminho cheio de anotações, comparado ao seu, que só tinha sete tópicos.

-Malfoy, sinceramente você precisa se esforçar mais, eu quero te falar que todo o dia vamos ter que nos encontrar à essa hora para trabalhar.

-Tá legal

-Vamos vir sempre nessa sala então

Draco observou a grifinória trabalhar, ela tinha um rosto realmente bonito, e era atraente, mas nunca havia reparado. Seus cabelos não eram armados, mas com ondas definidas caindo pelos ombros. Quando seus olhos brilhantes cor de mel encontraram os azuis acinzentados do menino, o sonserino sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e o virou para o outro lado.

-O que foi Malfoy?

-Nada, eu só queria ver o seu trabalho

-Seu folgado, pense no seu, olha isso!- disse Hermione pegando o pergaminho do loiro- você nem chegou na metade do pergaminho!

-Desculpe, prometo que vou me esforçar mais- ele disse, em tom irônico, com seu famoso sorriso

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha olhando para o menino.

-Que ótimo, porque nesse ritmo, não vamos conseguir preparar esse baile nem para o Natal!

Draco por um lado admirava a garota, informada, inteligente, bonita... "No que eu estou pensando? Assim não da mais! Afinal é a Granger, uma inimiga!" pensou Draco. Realmente ele não podia se distrair com uma coisa dessas, tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Ás oito e meia os dois terminaram. A Granger tinha feito dois pergaminhos, Draco tinha preenchido só um.

-Está de bom tamanho, vamos deixar aqui, amanhã vemos direito o que escrevemos- disse Hermione- vamos.

Os dois saíram da Sala Precisa, que se fechou atrás deles. Seguiram direções opostas e foram para seus destinos. Hermione foi para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e se deparou com um Rony muito alegre e com um sorriso abobado na cara:

-A Cho e eu vamos nos encontrar novamente amanhã no jardim! Não é incrível Mione?-perguntou Rony

-É sim! Que legal, então boa sorte amanhã! Já vou indo dormir, manda boa noite pro Harry e pra Gina também.

-Tá tchau...

-Tchau- a garota sentia-se um pouco enciumada por causa do Rony, pois eles estavam totalmente apaixonados desde que se conheceram, mas no dia que trocaram seu primeiro beijo, ambos não haviam sentido nada um pelo outro, então concordaram em se separar. "Mesmo assim, ainda gosto um pouco dele", pensou a grifinória.

Hermione nem jantou, só se enfiou debaixo das cobertas e tentou pegar no sono. "Por que será que Malfoy ficou me encarando? Mas para que estou preocupando-me com isso? Não posso pensar assim! Ele só queria olhar o meu trabalho, coitado, devia estar com sono...".

Sentiu um pouco de pena do Malfoy, afinal, ela era a única pessoa que falava com o sonserino, talvez ele sentia-se sozinho. Talvez.


	5. Sair de Hogwarts? Nem pensar!

Hermione acordou bem descansada, já pensando na próxima aula: transfiguração, com a Corvinal. Quando chegou na sala, a professora Mc Gonagall estava vindo em sua direção:

-Hermione Granger, antes de começar a aula, gostaria de falar que você fez par com Draco Malfoy pois é uma boa oportunidade para ele se enturmar e conhecer pessoas diferentes das que já conhecia, o professor Dumbledore aprovou a ideia e decidimos que você seria a pessoa perfeita para isso, pois você é totalmente diferente do que ele acha que você é. Mas se você não quiser, posso trocar a dupla.

-Obrigada professora, mas acho que também seria bom para mim, já que não tenho par, posso fazer alguma coisa no meu tempo livre, e estou adorando organizar o baile

-Ótimo! Vamos ver o que vai sair dessas cabecinhas, Hermione- disse alegremente a diretora, finalizando a conversa

A aula de transfiguração havia começado, a professora estava revisando o conteúdo sobre todos os feitiços que haviam aprendido no sexto ano. Hermione olhou para o lado, Rony estava totalmente vermelho, olhando para Cho Chang, que tinha reprovado o ano e então ficou na turma do sétimo ano. Os dois estavam trocando sorrisos. "Que bom que está dando tudo certo entre os dois", pensou Hermione.

-Alguém pode me dizer que feitiço usamos para transformar, por exemplo, um rato em um cálice de vidro?- perguntou a professora Mc Gonagall

Como sempre, Hermione levantou a mão.

-Diga senhorita Granger.

-Usamos o feitiço _veraverto_

-Muito bem, dez pontos para a Grifinória.

A aula seguiu-se do mesmo jeito até todos se retirarem.

-E então? Vi que você e a Cho estão se dando bem!- disse Hermione

-Pois é...- respondeu Rony, pensativo

"Esse Rony..." pensou a garota, sorrindo

Estavam todos seguindo para o almoço, quando Gina apareceu correndo:

-Harry! Harry! Harry!- a garota abraçou o menino e começou a chorar

-Pelas barbas de Merlin o que aconteceu Gina?-perguntou Harry, preocupado

-Você precisa me ajudar! Minha mãe mandou uma carta dizendo que Jorge pretende fechar a loja daqui a um mês, e para ajuda-lo, eu e Rony devemos sair de Hogwarts, para ajudar o Jorge a trabalhar, para conseguir o dinheiro... o que eu faço Harry? Eu não quero ir embora...

-Gina...-disse Harry- deixa eu falar com a tua mãe sobre o baile, vamos!

Os dois foram. Hermione ficou sozinha, pois Rony fora encontrar a Cho.

Chegando à noite, Draco dirigiu-se à Sala Precisa, para encontrar a Granger. Entrou, estava vazio. Sentou-se na cadeira e viu o pergaminho de Hermione. Uma letra redonda e meio inclinada para a direita estava preenchendo o papel. De repente, a porta se abriu: ele se deparou com uma Granger triste, entrando rápido.

-Eu sei que não é da minha conta mas posso saber o que aconteceu?-perguntou o menino

Hermione parou um segundo "se eu não falar, posso ser grosseira, já que ninguém fala mais nada para ele, então eu posso contar", pensou.

-Gina está arrasada porque o Jorge vai fechar a loja dele se não conseguirem dinheiro, e para isso, o Rony e a Gina vão sair da escola.

Uma lágrima rolou pela face da garota. "Não gosto dos Weasley, mas isso foi um golpe forte para a Granger. Posso ajudar para deixa-la animada para organizar o baile." Pensou Draco.

-Por que a gente não convida o Jorge e fala para ele vender as coisas dele no baile? Isso poderia ajudar, já que não disseram que é proibido comercializar dentro da escola. Pelo menos durante o baile. Acho que vai dar lucro porque todo o mundo gosta daquelas coisas.- disse Malfoy.

-Malfoy! É uma ótima ideia! Depois vou correndo contar para a Gina, obrigada!- Hermione sentiu um impulso de abraçar o menino, mas não o fez, não era nada agradável pensar nisso- então, vamos ler os pergaminhos-continuou, meio sem jeito.

Depois de um tempo lendo as ideias começaram o debate:

-Eu achei essa sua ideia muito criativa Malfoy: o céu pode ser cheio de estrelas espalhadas no escuro e podemos colocar as cores de todas as casas decorando as colunas. Vai ser criativo.

-Você disse que podemos chamar a banda As Esquisitonas de novo, mas com as suas músicas novas. Eu escrevi que poderíamos fazer uma grande barraca no meio do Salão Principal para o Jorge vender seus produtos. Podemos fazer a ronda a cada meia hora.

-Legal, então deixa eu escrever isso. Que horas o baile pode começar?

-Eu pensei em começar às oito e meia e pode acabar de manhã, tipo, umas quatro e meia

-Oito horas de festa. Emocionante!- riu Hermione

Até que Draco estava gostando de trabalhar com a Granger, ela tinha boas ideias e seria mais fácil trabalhar com ela do que trabalhar com Potter, por exemplo.

-Acho que por hoje está bom- falou a Granger, em relação ao Jorge, eu posso falar com a professora Mc Gonagall amanhã antes de ir para Hogsmeade. Boa noite.

-Boa noite Granger- Draco observou a garota sair, e ficou pensando em como seria ser o par dela. "Que estranho, o baile está chegando e nunca parei para pensar nisso", pensou.


	6. O vestido perfeito

Hermione acordou já pensando no baile, que seria no dia seguinte, mas isso lembrou-lhe que deveria falar com a professora Mc Gonagall. Levantou, arrumou-se, comeu alguma coisa e foi em direção da sala da diretora, ela não estava lá. "Quando eu voltar de Hogsmeade falo com ela" pensou a garota.

Como sempre, ela foi ao encontro de seus amigos, Harry, Rony e Gina.

-Oi Harry! Cadê o Rony?

-Ah, oi Hermione, ele foi em uma carroça com a Cho e o Neville com a Luna.

-Entendo – a grifinória olhou pro chão- posso ir com vocês?

-Claro- respondeu Gina. As duas sorriram.

Entraram na carroça, puxada pelos Testrálios, mas antes de ela começar a andar, viu Draco entrando em uma carroça, sozinho.

-Quer saber? Acho que vou ficar um pouco, tenho que falar com a Mc Gonagall.

-Até- respondeu Harry, abraçando Gina, logo depois da saída da amiga.

Hermione correu em direção à carroça de Draco. "Não parece justo que ele vá sozinho, ele não tem amigos, posso ir com ele, não vejo nada de errado". Ela entrou, para espanto de Draco, que tentou levantar mas acabou batendo a cabeça no teto.

-Ai!- gritou o loiro. Hermione começara a rir, ele também, os dois sentaram.

-O que você tá fazendo aqui?

-Surpreendido com o fato de sua inimiga ter uma atitude legal com você?

Draco riu, com seu sorriso irônico.

-Achei que poderíamos conversar sobre os detalhes do baile, já é amanhã.

Os dois começaram a conversar, entre risos e implicações, e nem viram que já haviam chegado. Hermione levantou.

-Onde você vai Granger?

-Comprar umas coisas

-Claro, pode ir- disse Draco fazendo gestos para ela ir embora, brincando

-Nhé- falou Hermione mostrando a língua, entendendo a brincadeira.

"Por favor não vá embora" pensou Draco, "por que raios pensei isso?", e desceu da carroça.

Hermione estava indo em direção à uma loja de roupas . "Vamos ver o que acho aqui", pensou ela, começando a analisar todos os vestidos. Depois de longas duas horas escolheu o vestido, pagou, e foi em direção à loja de Jorge.

-Oi Jorge!

-Mione! Que bom que você veio!

-Como vão os negócios?

-Mal, mas obrigada por deixar eu vender os produtos no baile, vai ajudar muito.

Hermione ficara feliz. Jorge havia recebido sua coruja.

-Na verdade foi ideia do Malfoy- contou ela

-Você tá brincando? Ideia do filhinho-do-papai?

Hermione riu, adorava as piadas de Jorge.

-Não, foi ele mesmo

-Que medo.

Hermione sorriu.

-Tá bom, você lançou um _imperio_ nele, né?

-Não, foi ele mesmo.

-Bom, agradeço- disse o Weasley, entrando na loja

Hermione decidiu comprar duas bombas de bosta para Draco. "Isso vai ser divertido", ela sabia que ele odiava aquilo. A menina saiu correndo da loja para tentar achar o sonserino, até que ela viu os cabelos loiros conhecidos saindo do Três Vassouras. Ela olhou para os lados, pois não queria que Harry ou Rony vissem aquilo.

-Ei! Malfoy!

Draco se virou e avistou a garota

-O que foi, Granger?

-Olha o que eu comprei!

-Hum-ele olhou com um ar desconfiado- o que é isso?

-Descubra- disse ela, sorrindo

O sonserino abriu o pequeno pacote e fez uma cara de nojo ao ver seu conteúdo

-É sério?- ele riu com ironia

-Eu sabia que você ia adorar

-Muito legal da sua parte

Hermione riu, virou-se e começou a andar

-Ei espere!- chamou o loiro

Hermione se virou, Draco foi em sua direção.

-Eu quero te dar uma coisa também

-E o que seria? Kit de matar aula? Você sabe que eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa

Draco estendeu um pacote branco e pequeno em direção à ela.

-Vê se usa, pra ficar bonita no baile e não estragar a minha imagem- disse Draco, e saiu. Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas e abriu o pacote: dentro dele havia uma caixa com um conjunto de brincos e um colar prateados, simples, mas muito bonitos. Hermione ficou fascinada com o gesto gentil do garoto, por outro lado havia adorado as joias. "Quem diria, o Malfoy tem bom gosto, que fofo da parte dele me dar isso", a menina guardou os brincos e cerrou os olhos: "Por que eu pensei nele desse jeito de novo? Devo estar louca, acho que não dormi muito bem".

Hermione dirigiu-se para a carroça com sua amiga Gina, e começaram a conversar.

-Por onde você andou Mione? Não te achei em lugar nenhum!- perguntou a amiga

-Ah, eu estava comprando coisas para o baile

-Com quem você estava?

-Ninguém! Eu só...

-Eu vi você com um par de brincos e um colar muito bonitos na mão, e algo me diz que não foi você quem comprou- sorriu Gina, maliciosa

-Tudo bem, promete guardar segredo?

-Claro!

-Cadê o Harry e o Rony?

-Ah eles disseram que iriam ajudar o Jorge na loja e que vão chegar mais tarde

Hermione levantou, e começou a balançar os braços em sua frente.

-Mas o que você está fazendo?-perguntou Gina

-Me certificando de que eles não estão aqui, com a capa.

-A capa ficou na escola, a Mc Gonagall tirou deles e disse que ia devolver só de noite, porque Filch pegou os dois na sessão reservada

Hermione sentou e começou a contar o que estava acontecendo, e que fora Draco que lhe dera os brincos.

-Estranho- disse Gina- mas eu entendo, você gosta dele e tal...

-Ei! Eu não gosto dele!

-Não negue, é verdade!

-Humpf- Hermione virou a cara, quando percebeu que seu rosto ficara vermelho

-Não se preocupe, não conto pra ninguém

-Assim espero!- disse Hermione afundando no banco, de braços cruzados


	7. O baile

"É hoje", pensou Hermione. O baile seria naquela noite. Depois da janta, o grande Salão Principal ficara vazio, pois todos foram se arrumar. Pegou as roupas com cuidado, tomou banho e arrumou os cabelos. Ela olhou para o pequeno pacote branco em cima da cama. "Esse Malfoy..." e sorriu. Depois de meia hora estava chegando perto do Salão Principal.

Draco vestia um terno preto e camisa branca. "Simples mas formal "pensou o garoto. Quando chegou no Salão, a decoração estava perfeita, como ele e a Granger haviam planejado. O céu noturno cheio de estrelas e as cores das casas decorando as colunas. Quando se virou, Hermione estava vindo em sua direção: tinha os cabelos lisos que lhe chegavam até a metade das costas, vestia um vestido preto e branco, até os joelhos e estava maquiada. Ele reparou que em seu pescoço prendia-se uma joia conhecida, e pendurado em sua orelha, um brilho prateado. A única coisa que o sonserino conseguira fazer fora abrir a boca:

-Uau! – disse boquiaberto, impressionado

A Granger ficou avermelhada.

-Que bom que você gostou do presente

-E quem disse que eu gostei?

-Você acha que eu não te vi admirando as joias ontem?

-Claro, entenda como quiser

Ele riu. Os dois fizeram uma ronda rápida pela escola, mas Draco não prestou atenção, ficou distraído com Hermione. "Aposto que a Granger é a garota mais linda do baile, ela está realmente muito atraente" pensou o loiro.

Os dois entraram no Salão Principal e começaram a dançar a nova música das Esquisitonas. Eles estavam se divertindo muito. De repente, começou a tocar uma música lenta, Draco e Hermione começaram a dançar mais juntos. Quando a música terminou, os dois estavam muito envergonhados, então mal se falavam na ronda.

-Draco, podemos ir lá fora? Estou morrendo de calor aqui dentro

-Claro

Os dois saíram e foram para o jardim, sentando em um banco perto do lago.

"Como ele é bonito! Por que é que eu nunca percebi isso antes? " pensou Hermione.

-Que estranho pensar que amanhã tudo voltará ao normal...- murmurou o sonserino

-Como assim?

-Sabe, a gente não vai mais nos ver tanto, depois do baile, vai ser bem estranho, você vai ficar com o Potter e o Weasley -explicou Draco

-E seus amigos?

Draco pensou em falar "Não te interessa Granger", como sempre fazia, mas não seria nada legal com a garota, e ele queria ser gentil, pelo menos com ela.

-Meus amigos me abandonaram depois que os meus pais foram presos em Azkaban...

Hermione lembrou do que a Pansy Parkinson dissera.

-Coitado!- disse, espantada- que horror Draco, eu sinto muito

-Você não pecisa se preocupar comigo Granger

-E porque não?

-Porque... seria meio estranho

-Eu não acho, mas se você quiser a gente não fala mais no assunto

-Âhn...Granger, posso te fazer uma pergunta?- perguntou Draco, envergonhado

-Claro

-Você está interessada em alguém?-perguntou o menino

-Na verdade não...-respondeu Hermione - por que?

-Por nada!- Draco disse rapidamente

-Tá...

Os dois ficaram olhando em direções opostas por um tempo, mas depois, Draco se arrastou para mais perto da menina.

-Eu, na verdade só queria saber. Você é a única pessoa que eu posso me abrir.

-Isso quer dizer que você me considera uma amiga?

-Mais ou menos

Ela mostrou a língua para ele.

Os dois voltaram para dentro e Hermione murmurou alguma coisa informando que já voltava.

Draco ficou parado, pensando no que acabara de acontecer. "A Granger tá sendo legal comigo, isso eu não esperava, além de ela ser atraente demais".

Hermione já voltara e os dois dançaram juntos de novo.

Em torno das três horas da manhã, Hermione não conseguia mais dançar:

-Desculpe Draco, mas eu tenho que ir dormir, não aguento mais. Quem diria que eu me divertiria tanto com você.

O menino ficara espantado ao ouvir ela dizer o seu nome.

-Eu ouvi direito?

-O que?

-Você disse que se divertiu comigo e ainda me chamou de Draco- disse ele, em tom infantil

Ela riu, revirando os olhos.

-Aposto que você se divertiu também

-Nem tanto, _Hermione_- falando o nome dela mais alto

Os garotos riram.

-Boa noite

-Boa noite

Hermione subiu a escada, e Draco ficou parado, com um sorriso no rosto e a mão no bolso. "Admito que estou realmente apaixonado pela Hermione".

Os dois estavam muito felizes com o que acontecera na festa, aliás, nunca se chamaram pelo nome. "Como o Harry e o Rony vão aceitar isso?" pensou a menina.

Os dois foram dormir, ainda pensando na noite anterior. "Será que vamos voltar a nos falar?" pensou o sonserino. Então, adormeceu.


	8. Hogsmeade

Hermione acordara muito cansada. "Que bom que não tem aula hoje", pensou. Ela nunca havia pensado assim, mas tinha razão, pois nem conseguia ficar de pé. Decidiu que depois do café iria para a Sala Precisa recolher os pergaminhos que ela e o Draco usaram para escrever as ideias para o baile e leva-los para a professora Mc Gonagall.

Quando entrou na Sala, viu uma mesa cheia de livros e pergaminhos, e para sua surpresa, Draco Malfoy estava ali!

-Draco? O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Ah oi Hermione, é aqui que eu venho estudar, pois no Salão Comunal tem muita gente e não consigo me concentrar.

-Quer ajuda para estudar?- a garota já havia esquecido completamente o que ia fazer.

-Por favor, eu preciso de ajuda com feitiços.

De repente, o cenário da Sala mudou, transformando-se na sala em que Hermione treinava para a Armada de Dumbledore.

-Aqui é um bom lugar para treinar!- disse a garota

-Legal, que tal fazermos um duelo?

-Então prepare-se para perder, _Malfoy_

-Eu não contaria com isso, _Granger_

Eles começaram a lutar, com feitiços simples, como _protego, expelliarmus, reducto. _Quando Draco desarmou a garota, estava prestes a lançar _impedimenta _( que joga a pessoa para trás), mas parou. Hermione recolheu a sua varinha:

-O que foi? Por que não fez nada?

-Eu não quero que o aluno supere a mestra-Draco olhou para cima com ar poético

Os dois riram durante bastante tempo.

-Na verdade eu só não queria te machucar

Quando Draco reparou no que havia dito, ficou assustado: nunca dissera isso para uma garota

-Sério?- respondeu a garota- você acha que eu sou tão frágil assim?

-Claro!

Ela apertou os olhos, desafiando-o, e os dois começaram a se encarar durante longos minutos.

Draco começou a rir, seguido de Hermione.

Hermione deu um abraço no amigo, que a abraçou também.

-Obrigada Draco.

-Pelo que?- perguntou ele, sorrindo

-Por você ser tão legal- disse ela também

Eles se separaram.

-Hermione Granger me acha legal, essa eu não esperava

-Eu não te acho tããão legal assim

-Então, você quer ir comigo à Hogsmeade hoje? Posso te mostrar o quanto eu sou legal

-Vamos ver

Os dois foram para Hogsmeade e entraram no Três Vassouras.

-O que você quer? Eu pago- ofereceu Draco- já que eu sou uma pessoa tão legal

Hermione riu-se.

-Cerveja amanteigada

Os dois sentaram em uma mesa perto de uma janela e começaram a conversar.

Depois que terminaram a bebida, foram passear pela cidade.

-Hermione, você gosta de mim?

A garota parou por um minuto. "Como vou falar isso para ele?", pensou ela.

-Ahn, então, você quer comer alguma coisa?- disse ela, desviando o olhar

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e barrou a passagem da garota.

-Sério, me responde- disse ele- você gosta de mim?

-O que você acha?

-Quem não gosta de Draco Malfoy? Um cara atraente, bonito e legal

A grifinória sorriu.

Draco começou a chegar lentamente mais perto da garota, ela também, mas Hermione sentiu alguém a puxar para longe.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?-gritaram Harry e Rony, ao mesmo tempo, quando Hermione percebeu que Rony estava mantendo ela longe de Malfoy.

-O que você acha que está fazendo Malfoy?-perguntou Rony, com arrogância

-O que _vocês_ acham que estão fazendo?- respondeu Draco, assustado com a interrupção

-Draco Malfoy nunca mais chegue perto da Mione!- gritou Harry

-Não briguem com ele...- disse Hermione, com uma lágrima de tristeza caindo pelo rosto

Os dois ficaram espantados com a reação da garota, até mesmo Draco.

-Vocês não podem fazer isso com eles!-gritou Gina, vindo em direção à Hermione- solta ela seu troll!- gritou Gina para Rony

-Você acha que eu vou deixar a nossa Mione chegar perto do loiro aguado?

-_Nossa_ Hermione?- perguntou Hermione- desde quando vocês dois controlam minha vida?

-Desde quando você está saindo com o Malfoy?- perguntou Harry

-Desde que eu descobri que ele é a pessoa mais legal que eu já conheci

Nesse instante, Draco tentou correr na direção de Hermione, mas Harry bloqueou a passagem do sonserino.

-Como assim, _mais legal_?- perguntou Rony

-Vamos embora!-gritaram, levando Hermione

-Não! Não! Vocês não entendem! Pessoas mudam!-gritou Hermione

-Como você pôde fazer isso Hermione?-brigou Harry

Draco ficou paralisado: nunca mais veria a garota, pois o Potter e o Weasley não iam deixar. O que faria agora? O dia estava perfeito demais, e agora a sua vida estava totalmente terminada. Estava completamente sozinho e se sentia abandonado.

-Harry! Me deixe ir! Deixa eu explicar!- gritou Hermione

-Então explique!- disse Harry, tentando manter o controle.

-Draco e eu nos apaixonamos, eu sei que parece estranho porque ele era nosso inimigo, mas eu tive a oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor! Os amigos dele o abandonaram! Ele está sozinho!

-Hermione, você se apaixonar pelo Malfoy é como o Harry se aliar com o Lord das Trevas!- explicou Rony

-Vocês não entendem e nunca entenderão uma garota!- dessa vez Gina gritou- vocês não conseguem enxergar a realidade! Harry, eu e você nos apaixonamos e todos aceitaram, só que você e o Rony não aceitam que a Hermione pode se apaixonar! Depois dessa, nunca mais falem comigo, vocês dois, vamos Hermione, você precisa se recompor!

As duas saíram. Dessa vez os dois garotos ficaram surpresos.

"Hermione..." pensou Draco. Quando a viu chorar ao ficar longe dele, ficou um pouco aliviado: pelo menos estava provado que ela gostava dele. Mas a sua raiva aumentara em relação ao Potter e ao Weasley. Os dois afastaram o amor da vida dele, e ele não permitiria isso, deveria fazer alguma coisa, Hermione não conseguiria fugir, estava presa por dois trasgos montanheses. Ele precisava agir rápido.


	9. Quem diria?

Hermione chorava sem parar, precisava ver o Draco, mas não sabia como. Harry e Rony não a deixavam ir em nenhum lugar sozinha. E assim passou-se a semana. No fim de semana seguinte, todos iriam a Hogsmeade de novo. Hermione tinha um plano.

Quando todos estavam indo, Hermione entrou na fila ao lado de Harry. Estavam todos entrando nas carroças para ir à Hogsmeade, quando Hermione pegou a capa da invisibilidade e fugiu. Ficaria em Hogwarts, precisava do Malfoy. Quando viu Draco na fila, deixou um bilhete no seu bolso, disfarçadamente. O garoto percebeu alguma coisa, e ao abrir o bilhete, leu com uma caligrafia conhecida: "_Por favor, fique em Hogwarts, sou eu, vou ficar aqui, me encontre na Sala Precisa"_, claro que Draco sabia quem escrevera.

-Professora Mc Gonagall! Mudei de ideia, acho que vou ficar por aqui- avisou Draco

-Tudo bem- respondeu a diretora.

Ao caminho da Sala Precisa, não vira nenhum aluno na escola. O corredor estava vazio. De repente, ele viu Hermione, que veio correndo em sua direção, abraçando-o.

-Draco! Que bom que você veio! Já estava ficando preocupada!

Ele abraçou-a mais forte. Não queria mais soltá-la.

-Que bom ver você de novo, Hermione.

Os dois entraram. A Sala se transformara em um lugar com muitos livros, duas poltronas, uma lareira e uma mesa.

-Parece um Salão Comunal- comentou Malfoy

Os dois ficaram parados, um na frente do outro, e Hermione começara a falar:

-Draco, eu gosto de você sim

O menino sorriu para ela chegando mais perto da garota, seus rostos se aproximaram, ele conseguira, conseguira fazer o que queria há muito tempo.

Ele puxou-a para mais perto, abraçando-a, enquanto tocava os lábios dela. Os dois trocaram um beijo e ao se separarem, Hermione sorriu para ele.

-Eu te amo- disse o sonserino

Draco abraçou-a de novo e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

-Eu te amo também

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo.

-Temos que ser fortes e resistir, Hermione, os seus amigos não vão nos separar.

-Eu não quero que eles façam isso de novo.

Draco sentiu que deveria proteger a frágil garota que estava na sua frente, devia protegê-la dos que queriam a ver sofrer, não deveria deixar ninguém leva-la dele outra vez.

-Hermione, eu juro que vou fazer de tudo para nada se meter entre a gente, não vou deixar o Potter e o Weasley nos separarem, eles não vão conseguir.

-Eu sei... -respondeu a menina, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do namorado.

-Obrigada por render a minha vida perfeita- disse Malfoy

Hermione deu um beijo nele e disse o que havia feito para conseguir fugir.

-Impressionante- respondeu o garoto.

Os dois riram. Estavam felizes por estar juntos outra vez. Felizes demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Felizes demais para perceber que o tempo passara tão rápido. Mas não ligavam: o importante era o fato de eles estarem juntos.

-Gina! Gina!- gritou Harry, correndo para alcançar a garota, que nem olhava mais para a cara dele.

Ele conseguiu alcança-la e a virou

-O que foi?- perguntou ela

-Por que você está tão brava comigo?

-Hum, não sei...-disse ela em tom irônico- talvez porque você estragou a vida de Hermione, não deixou ela se explicar e nem me escutou?- disse ela brava, alto

-Não é verdade!

-Você é incrível Harry, consegue tudo o que quer, parabéns, a vida de sua melhor amiga está acabada! Agora com licença, não suporto insensíveis.

Ela saiu. Ele ficou muito magoado, Gina sabia ser má quando queria, mas ela estava mesmo brava com ele.

Enquanto isso, Draco não parava de pensar em um jeito de encontrar Hermione sem que o Potter e o Weasley atrapalhassem. Pensando nisso, quase se atrasou para a aula de Transfiguração com a Lufa-Lufa. A caminho da sala, a Grifinória estava seguindo em direção às estufas, para a aula de Herbologia. Nisso, ele viu Hermione, que estava vindo em direção dele, mas Harry e Rony a puxaram pelos braços, lançando olhares maldosos à Malfoy. "Para todo o lugar que ela vai, eles vão atrás, como eu vou poder falar com ela?". Sua raiva em relação aos dois garotos continuava aumentando.

Depois da aula, Draco foi para a Sala Precisa fazer os deveres, esta se transformou em um lugar parecido com um Salão Comunal. Ele sentou-se e começou a escrever sobre testrálios, mas nem prestou atenção nos olhos castanhos-dourados que o encaravam. Ele levantou o rosto em direção à eles.

-Hermione!- disse ele, levantando e puxou Hermione pela cintura para dar-lhe um beijo. Quando se separaram, Hermione sentou.

-Vamos ver, trabalho sobre as criaturas mágicas, só fez duas linhas?

-Ei eu acabei de chegar!- disse ele sentando do lado da namorada- eu já teria acabado se a senhorita não tivesse chegado- olhou para ela com ar irônico

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, levantando.

-Então se o senhor preferir fazer o trabalho, ao invés de ficar com a namorada, irei te deixar sozinho

Ele riu.

-Nem que um hipogrifo me morda

Os dois riram. E assim seguiu-se a tarde, até chegar de noite.

-Eu queria que nós pudéssemos nos encontrar desse jeito de novo...

-Você está me chamando para um encontro Granger?

-Talvez

Ele riu e deu um beijo nela, que retribuiu. A grifinória levantou, virou o rosto para a porta e disse que iria jantar.

-Você não vem?- perguntou ela

-Não, vou terminar o trabalho, boa noite

-Boa noite- ela saiu, com um sorriso no rosto.

Draco sorriu também. "Quem dera um dia Draco Malfoy ficar com Hermione Granger?".


End file.
